1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to battens for tile roofs and, more particularly, to a wooden batten supported on the roof by a standoff clip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art battens are generally of two types, a pair of battens including a vertical batten and a horizontal batten on the vertical batten to raise the horizontal batten off the roof, and a horizontal batten with support pads or disks to raise the horizontal batten off the roof and to allow water to flow downwardly. The support pads or disks may be plastic or wood.